Walkin' in Time
by mikigae
Summary: Tentang kisah Kim Taedong yang kangen JBJ atau JBJ yang kangen Kim Taedong karena waktu yang udah berlalu. (Summary macem apaini anjay:" udahlah baca aja wkwk) Inspirasi dari MV Theboyz dengan judul yang sama. Tribute JBJ1STANNIV /emotlope/?


**Walkin' in** **T** **ime**

 **by miki.**

 **JBJ**

 **Friendship and Throwback.**

 **T rated and TwoChapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ENJOY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Check this out-**

.

 **[Chap 1]**

.

.

.

 _Time won't pass without you (no)_

 _You still remain with me, you hurt me_

 _I'm quietly sitting here, taking out all our memories_

 _Lingering hear this spot by myself_

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus dengan kencang. Udara dingin mulai merasuki hingga tulang. Kata orang, angin musim gugur lebih dingin dibanding angin musim semi. Iya, sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur. Dedaunan di sekitar sungai han kali ini sudah banyak yang mengering bahkan jatuh berguguran.

.

Tapi sepertinya hal ini tidak terpengaruh sama sekali pada seseorang yang malah terduduk di pinggiran sekitar sungai han. Orang itu bernama Kim Taedong. Menatap nanar kearah sekumpulan pemuda yang berjumlah 6 orang yang sedang pesta minuman diiringi dengan tertawa bersama, bahkan sesekali mereka malah menangis sesenggukkan. Entahlah, apa penyebabnya. Tapi itu terlihat jelas dari tempatnya Taedong, walaupun jarak mereka cukup terbilang jauh.

.

Taedong menghela napasnya berat. Lalu ia malah tersenyum. Masih dengan menatap mereka.

"Udah sebulan ya. Gaberasa."

.

.

.

 _I don't even smile that often anymore_

 _That happiness, that heart fluttering feeling_

 _Now I have nothing_

 _I don't even have you by my side_

 _Walkin' in time I'm walkin' in time_

.

.

.

"JBJ! Sini kumpul! Cepet!" teriak Noh Taehyun sesaat setelah ia berganti baju di ruang ganti. Kebetulan, mereka telah menyelesaikan acara siaran langsung Final Produce 101 Seasons 2. Ya...walaupun mereka datang hanya sebagai penonton sih. Tapi, anggap saja ini momen terakhir bagi mereka, karna acaranya pun sudah berakhir. Baru saja berakhir.

"Ada apa hyung?" si tiang listrik yang perbedaan tinggi badannya jauh diatas Taehyun datang terlebih dahulu mewakili yang lain yang baru datang sambil terselip raut kebingungan diwajah modelnya. Yup, dia Kwon Hyunbin.

Setelah kedatangannya si Hyunbin, disusul yang lainnya datang satu persatu. Ada Takada Kenta bersama Kim Yongguk, karna mereka habis selca bersama. Kim Sanggyun bersama Kim Taedong sambil berangkulan. Dan terakhir si magnae Kim Donghan, habis makan dia, katanya kelaperan soalnya ngelivenya kelamaan pft~

"Ayo kita bikin selca grup JBJ! Anggep aja buat kenang-kenangan yekan? Kuy ganih?" jelas Taehyun sambil menaik-turunkan alis dengan maksud tertentu. Membuat yang lain saling tatap-tatapan. Tapi setelah itu ada kode anggukan dari masing-masing.

"Kuyla kalo gitu~" seru mereka serempak.

.

"Btw, make hp siapa nih yang bagusan?" celetuk si magnae, padahal yang lainnya lagi sibuk ngatur barisan/?

"Ip lah ip~punya Hyunbin ae!" saran dari Sanggyun, tumben bener/?

"Yah, hp gue lagi dipegang sama Minhyun-hyung noh. Gimana dong?" alasan si Hyunbin sambil menunjuk Hwang Minhyun yang lagi duduk manis sambil cekrak-cekrekin handphone daritadi.

"Yaudahla, gausah make ip ugha gapapa. Yang penting kameranya yang kualitasnya bagusan gitu." ucap Taehyun memberi solusi selayaknya leader.

"Kalo gitu, make hp lu aja Taed." ucap Yongguk sambil sengaja menggeplak si lawan bicaranya.

"Ya gausah make geplak jugalah hyung, berapa si?" sungut si Taedong sambil ngelus-ngelus pundaknya yang kena pukul dari yang lebih tua dibanding dirinya itu.

"Yaudah buru deh Taed, gue disuruh balik cepet nih sama manajernim." ucap Taehyun yang udah siap posisi ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Iya, iya hyung. Ini baru gue keluarin hpnya. Sabar."

.

 _Hana..._

 _Dul..._

 _Set..._

 _Cekrek~_

 _._

"Sekali lagi deh Taed! Kurang nih. Biar banyak sekalian kan enak." pinta Sanggyun yang langsung disetujui yang lainnya.

"Okedeh."

.

 _Hana..._

 _Dul..._

 _Set..._

 _Cekrek~_

.

"Satu lagi kek! Masih mau pose nih gue." request Kenta, si tertua kedua setelah Taehyun diantara mereka.

"Oke. Sekali lagi, abis itu udahan ya? Gausah nambah mulu lu pada, gue gapulang-pulang nih kampret." dengus Taehyun yang udah apal hobi mereka yang demen foto.

"Okela~"

.

Jadilah 3 foto kenangan untuk mereka yang langsung dishare ke SNS pribadi mereka masing-masing. Karna itu adalah momen berharga yang wajib untuk dipublikasikan. Dan juga untuk dikenang. Seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kim Taedong kali ini. Ia malah menatap 3 figura foto itu di sebuah laci kecil. Miliknya.

"Kok sedih ya?" gumamnya pada foto-foto tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Baby, after you left, I'm here alone_

 _Looking for traces of you again_

 _Without you, I feel so empty_

 _I can't do anything without you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Krek..._

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kim Taedong yang memasuki ruangan yang sudah lama tak terpakai itu. Ruangan itu dulunya dipakai untuk latihan dalam acara yang diusung oleh Mnet yang bernama Produce 101. Semenjak acara itu berakhir, ruangan beserta gedungnya sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Bahkan dibiarkan kosong begitu saja. Gelap pula. Tidak ada yang mau mengurusnya sama sekali.

.

Taedong menyalakan saklar lampu di ruang latihan tersebut, sehingga membuat ruangan tersebut kini terang benderang. Tapi sayangnya masih terlihat sama saja bagi Taedong. Sepi. Iya, memang tidak ada yang datang kesana selain dirinya sendiri. Sunyi. Sunyi sekali baginya.

.

"Ah, gue inget pas latihan Shape of You. Kkk~ Nohtae-hyung terus-terusan ngedance sambil megang tab, bikin choreo. Cepet banget si, emang yang paling terbaik deh Nohtae-hyung mah." ucap Taedong yang langsung ditatapannya terbayangkan kejadian tersebut. Saat dia seteam dengan Noh Taehyun yang menjadi leader sekaligus center di teamnya itu. Taedong pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

"Trus pas I know you know, Hyunbin gantiin gue jadi leader. Hebat emang tuhanak. Walaupun banyak orang yang gayakin, tapi gue termasuk salah satu orang yang ngeyakinin dia." Taedong tersenyum lembut lagi. Kali ini matanya sedikit memanas. Kini dimatanya sedang ia putar kejadian saat itu. Saat untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat teman seumurannya terlihat menunjukkan kehebatannya yang sebenarnya. Terlebih saat proses rekaman dengan sang produser lagu. Temannya itu terus menerus mendapatkan pujian dari sang produser tersebut.

.

"Ohiya gue lupa, sempet rebutan posisi center ya sama si Donghan. Wkwkwk~ untungnya gue yang dapet hahaha walaupun akhirnya tuhanak langsung ngambeksi." ucap Taedong sambil tertawa geli dan didepannya kini terlihat kejadian saat Taedong dan Donghan mengangkat tangannya bersamaan. Ingin menjadi center team ceritanya.

.

Tapi tawa itu hanya sesaat. Tawa itu seketika luntur. Saat bayangan kejadian-kejadian momen yang diingat Taedong menghilang. Tergantikan dengan ruang latihan yang sepi kembali. Sunyi. Senyap. Hanya ditemani oleh cahaya lampu.

"Gue kangen kalian."

.

.

.

 _Everything has changed_

 _It's the same thing as before_

 _Ever since I let go of that hand_

 _I'm standing right here_

 _The clock hands hold onto me_

 _Feels like I'm being pushed_

.

.

.

Taedong berdiri di sebuah gedung yang bernama Seoul Olympic Park. Niatnya sih mau ngunjungin tempat yang pernah dijadikan tempat konser mereka dulu. Tapi ternyata, diluarnya terlihat spanduk besar yang menampilkan keenam pemuda dengan bertuliskan nama 'JBJ'. Taedong jadi mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Apa mereka mau debut disini ya?" gumam Taedong dalam hati.

.

Saat Taedong memasuki gedung itu, memang masih terlihat sepi, tapi debuman musik mengalun dengan diiringi tarian serta nyanyian dari keenam pemuda itu bahkan para staff yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan segala peralatan yang ada, menjadikan gedung besar tersebut terlihat sedikit ramai. Tetapi hanya disekitar panggung saja.

.

Taedong mengambil salah satu tempat duduk penonton. Tidak ada fans yang datang menonton sebenarnya. Bahkan tribun penonton yang berada disekitar Taedong kali ini terlihat sepi sekali. Tidak ada orang selain dia. Maklum, karna ini bukan -konser yang sesungguhnya- melainkan ini hanya rehearsal untuk showcase debut mereka besok. Iya besok. Bahkan hal ini pun baru diketahui Taedong tadi. Saat ia memasuki gedung itu dan secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan staff yang lewat disebelahnya.

.

Taedong sengaja mengambil posisi duduk yang agak jauh dari stage. Namun, walaupun jaraknya lumayan, tapi Taedong masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana perjuangan para sahabatnya itu dalam latihan rehearsal ini. Bahkan sampai tanpa sadar Taedong mengembangkan senyumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, Taedong jadi teringat saat mereka konser final acara itu. Karna secara kebetulan mereka menggunakan gedung yang sama.

"Ternyata masih sama ya." ucap Taedong sambil tersenyum, kali ini lebih pahit.

.

.

.

 _Walkin' in time_

 _I'm walkin' in time again_

 _But nothing changes_

 _Even though they say time makes things better_

 _Even though they say it remains a good memories_

 _I wish time would heal me_

.

.

.

tobecontinue~

.

Note miki:

HAPPY 1ST ANNIV JBJ!

Sebenernya fic ini pengen dipost pas tgl anniv pisan, tapi gagal:"

Btw, jbj udah setahun huhu ganyangka udah secepet itu walaupun….mereka udah pisah:"

Miki emo mulu kalo nyangkut halhal ttg jbj:" Malah donghan promo bareng yongguk mulu:" trus perform my flower berdua lagi woy:" malah kengyun juga gabisa misah sama donghan lmao:" /kbye

Btw juga, ini sebenernya fic udah lama bikinnya tapi ngadetngadet lol, karna ngetiknya selingan pas miki ngerjain skripshit:")

Oke, nextnya miki belom bikin sama sekali pft~

.

Ps: JBJ95 BESOK DEBUT! /CLAPCLAPCLAP/


End file.
